The present invention relates to cosmetic compositions in the form of solid sticks, especially deodorants sticks and antiperspirant sticks. These compositions have excellent efficacy and cosmetic aesthetics. The present invention further relates to methods for the treatment or prevention of malodor associated with human perspiration, especially underarm odor.
Attempts have been made to realize cosmetic sticks which deliver active ingredients to the skin, such as deodorant and/or antiperspirant materials. Cosmetically preferred sticks glide easily over the skin surface, are not perceived as feeling gritty, and do not leave a visible residue. Soaps/alcohol gels can provide some of such cosmetic benefits. Examples of such soap gels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,327, to Teller, issued Jan. 24, 1956; U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,315, to Teller, issued Oct. 21, 1958; U.S. Pat. No.2,900,306, to Slater, issued Aug. 18, 1959; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,083, to Bell, issued Jan. 31, 1961. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,742, to Marschner, issued Apr. 3, 1984 described aqueous, transparent sticks containing bicarbonate in a propylene glycol/metal stearate gel. Wax based bicarbonate sticks containing silicones are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,679, to Davy et al., issued Nov. 21, 1978. Emulsion sticks are also well known, having been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,029, to Gee et al., issued Oct. 24, 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,878, to Keil, issued May 5, 1981.
While cosmetic sticks are old as evidenced by certain of the above patents, none of these publications suggests the criticality of the specific combination of components described by the present invention. This combination of components gives cosmetic sticks which are both highly efficacious and cosmetically pleasing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide cosmetic sticks which have excellent cosmetic properties (e.g., ease of application to skin, "glide", a lack of visible residue) and are easy to manufacture. A further object of the present invention is to provide cosmetic sticks which very effectively deliver water-soluble active materials, particularly deodorant and/or antiperspirant active materials, to the skin. A still further object of the present invention is to provide cosmetic compositions which feel dry; do not feel greasy or gritty; go on clean and clear; remain clear without no visible cakey, chalky residue after application; and appear semi-opaque, uniform, and non-gritty. An object of the present invention is also to provide methods for treating or preventing malodor associated with human perspiration, especially underarm odor.
It has been surprisingly discovered that the above objectives can be realized by formulating a stick comprising the ingredients described hereinafter.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight of the total composition unless otherwise designated.